Expectations
by MJLS
Summary: I wouldn't presume to tell you what to do with your past, sir. Just know that there are those of us who care about what you do with your future.


His parents had passed away not long ago. And even though he was only a 7 year old boy, the expectations people had in him were enormous. At one point (just before the funeral of his parents) he had confessed to Alfred that he didn't know if he could live to the expectations people had, or that he could even be every inch of the man his father was. If he could ever find love like his parents had or even be prepared to take over a company that took care of so much within Gotham.

Alfred had assured him that Bruce would end up being a good man, just like his father. The old man had told him some wise things that evening before sending him to bed to think over them. Bruce had left the kitchen with a small smile on his lips, knowing that no matter what he did, Alfred would support him in it. At least, that's what he hoped. Alfred was all he had now. Of course, Rachel had told him to keep contact, but she was just a friend. Alfred was more like a father figure to Bruce. And that's what he needed more than friends right now.

His graduation from high school was immediately on the front page. One part of the people in Gotham hoped that he would take over Wayne Enterprises immediately, even though he was barely 20 years old. Another part of the citizens hoped that he would be smart enough and pursue college.

Bruce had tried college, much to the relief of Alfred who wanted Bruce to have a broad education and not be someone being pushed in the spotlight as CEO on such a young age. Princeton had been his first choice. The school itself had been eager to accept him as their student. He worked hard, he was a good student. However, the teachers didn't quite like the fact that he often fell asleep in their classes, probably an effect of staying up late and trying to learn as much as his head allowed him to.

Maybe that's why he didn't return to Princeton after the hearing. Alfred didn't say anything on his drop out, but the old man knew that it had to be for a good reason. Bruce wasn't dumb, he was smarter than people thought he was. Just like his father. Alfred often noted that the young boy had already surpassed his father with all his knowledge. But Bruce often laughed that comment away, shaking his head.

Rachel had taken him to the hearing, where he had been expected by a mass of reporters. His friend managed to get him in the courtroom with some trouble but in the end, the reporters were banned from the courtroom and Bruce could finally breathe in relief. He wasn't quite used to being in front of the camera yet. He didn't know if he would ever be. Camera's annoyed him, flashing light in his eyes when he least expected it.

The trial was one of the moments where the people in Gotham hoped that he would live up to their expectations. Bruce never liked these moments, he had to be careful what he said, what he did and how he reacted to some things. He had to be careful of every little thing he did when there was a possibility of a camera around.

Bruce often read the headlines, or the articles that mentioned his name. And how often didn't he find some reporter comparing him to his father. His ever uplighted father, that had died in an alley, killed by one of the very own people he tried to save. Sometimes he'd smile with pride when he read his father's name, sometimes he'd wince at the comparison and even sometimes, he would just sigh and throw the paper in the fire, watching it burn.

After the hearing, he had run away from Gotham, away from all the people that relied on him, away from Alfred even though it broke his heart to do it behind his back. Whereever he went, people just looked at him like he was just another person. Not expecting anything of him, or waiting for him to do something for them. Bruce almost happier, it was like something heavy was lifted of his shoulders. But he knew that he would have to return to Gotham one day. Even if it was just to get his city back to it's old glory.

That, after all, was expected of him. To continue what his father had started, to finish it. Bruce _wanted _to do so but his mind and heart told him he wasn't ready for it just yet.

Even when he reached Ra's-Al-Ghul, he was once again, met with expectations that people had of him. That Ducard had of him. He wasn't sure he could handle it, but he tried, and succeeded as well as he could.

_I wouldn't presume to tell you what to do with your past, sir. Just know that there are those of us who care about what you do with your future. _

Alfred had once told him those words, making it clear that, even though he supported Bruce in every choice he made (although Bruce doubted that Alfred would support the choice of running away), that there was still some expectations of him in the old man.

Even when he decided to become Batman, people still had expectations of him. Batman had even more expectations that Bruce Wayne ever did. Because Batman's work actually showed immediately while the things Bruce Wayne decided to do, took years to accomplish sometimes. Like building better hospitals.

Wayne was expected to show up on several charity balls, parties and buy hotels. Do anything that a rich and wealthy man is supposed to do, while also making sure his city isn't entirely left to crime and injustice. Of Batman was expected that he took care of the crime and brought justice to criminals, even if it was out of the law's boundaries.

But even in all the chaos that went over Gotham, all the crimes and injustice. Bruce wished to be less looked up to. He hated seeing interns trying to make their way up in the company, knowing that, how higher they got, how more there was expected of them. Bruce didn't want anyone to go through the same pressure as he went through. Then again, he chose for this lifestyle, and he was going to see this to the end.

But just sometimes...

Bruce wished people wouldn't have such high expectations of him.

* * *

Just a small oneshot about the expectations the people in Gotham have of Bruce/Batman. Hope you enjoyed reading this one! Leave a comment please, they make my day.


End file.
